drakenliefde
by arysja
Summary: ik schrijf een tijdje niet meer verder. dit is een verhaal over twee draken en een oorlog tussen de draken en mensen ik wist niet goed welke catogory dus ik heb gekozen voor eragon want het gaat over mensen, oorlog en draken.
1. proloog

Drakenliefde

Proloog

_''Dit is het verhaal over mijn leven.''zei Ann. ''Ik ben een draak, een van de laatste op de wereld.''_

_Ann zweeg even en vervolgde toen:''Ik zal het verhaal met jullie delen in hoop __dat __jullie altijd aan ons __draken__ denken. Er is een hoop vreugde in mijn leven geweest maar dat was na ik 1__2 __jaar was geworden. Daarvoor heb ik een hoop ellende gezien maar nog erger ook meegemaakt. Althans ik denk dat het erger is. Zo heb ik het ervaren.''_

''Dit is het verhaal van mijn leven.'' Zei Jack.'' Ik ben een draak, een van de laatste op de wereld. Ik heb ervaren hoe het was om lief te hebben. Maar ook hoe het was om liefde te verliezen. Ik ben nu 13. Ik heb ook ervaren hoe het was om je tweelingbroer te verliezen aan de mens. Dat was niet noodzakelijk.''

**''Dit is het verhaal van twee draken.'' Zei Arysja. ''deze draken verlie****zen hun hele familie aan de mens ,Althans in het begin denken sommige dat tot de vader van Jack wat opbiecht****. Ze vinden elkaar in de paleiszaal van de hoofdstad. Maar dat was na ze over elkaar gedroomd hadden. Het zijn twee draken met twee harten en ****éé****n ziel. Het zijn zielsverwanten. Een mooie naam daarvoor is múirn beatha dàn. Draken tot in de eeuwigheid verbonden met hun zielen. Draken voor elkaar gemaakt.**

**Even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**De schrijfster**** ik dus dik gedrukt**

_Ann__ de meisjes draak cursief_

Jack, de jongens draak normaal

**Veel leesplezier in dit fantastische deel**


	2. 1 de ondergang der draken

De ondergang der draken

_In het dorp Kaloetsie waar Ann woonde begonnen draken te schreeuwen. Overal op straat lag bloed dat zag je, als je uit het raam keek want, iedereen was naar binnen gevlucht. Lysia ,de moeder van Ann, schreeuwde ''naar de achteruitgang. Weg uit het huis.''_

_Ann en haar broertje John 'renden' naar buiten. Eenmaal buiten vlogen ze weg, ver weg. Toen ze naar onder keken zagen ze overal bloed liggen en mensen heen en weer rennen. Hier en daar klonken explosies. John werd geraakt door een groot rotsblok en viel ermee naar beneden. Toen Ann keek zag ze haar broertje onder het rotsblok liggen. Hij bewoog niet. Ann voelde een traan over haar wang rollen. Maar ze vloog dapper verder. Eenmaal op de afgesproken vluchtplek wachtte ze. De explosies begonnen af te nemen. Ann wachtte en wachtte maar niemand kwam. Geen enkele draak uit het dorp. Ze viel in slaap en werd de volgende dag wakker._

_Ann keek hoopvol om zich heen kijken of iemand toch was gekomen om haar te halen. Maar het was verlaten. Toen ze wat gegeten had vloog ze terug naar het dorp, kijken wat er van over was. Wat ze daar zag was niet normaal….._

Jack lag te slapen toen hij een droom kreeg van een draakje ,niet ouder dan 12 jaar, die angstig wegvloog met een draakje van ong. 9 jaar toen er een enorme knal volgde……

Jack werd van die knal wakker en dacht dat het bij hem was. Hij liep naar het raam en keek naar een rots waar de familie Kara woonde. Maar zag dat de rots niet meer grijs was maar rood, bloedrood, toen besefte hij dat er ,net als in de droom, mensen waren met rode staafjes. Hij wist niet wat het was. Maar toen hij een tijdje bleef kijken zag hij dat de mensen het gebruikte om de rotsen te laten ontploffen. Toen hij dat zag kwam zijn vader ,Jan, binnen om te schreeuwen ''we moeten hier weg''. En ze vlogen ook naar hun vluchtplaats.

**En ,dat ik dit zomaar schrijf ,niet normaal, dit was de vernietiging van de meeste draken. Overal op de wereld waren slachtplaatsen, ieder drakendorp was verwoest behalve de geheimliggende hoofdstad. Een paar overleefde die dag. Maar het grootste probleem: ze moeten overleven met deze nieuwe situatie. Ze moeten trekken. Grotere groepen maken. En wraak nemen dat wouden ze ook. Draken over de hele wereld waren vernietigd, rassen waren die dag uitgestorven, gezinnen uit elkaar gerukt. En waarom? Voor niets? Nee, voor de macht lust van de mensen. Die egoïstische mensen. Ze dachten niet aan de draak, hoe de draak wou leven. Nee, ze dachten aan de draak als groot wezen die te sterk voor de mensen waren. Als vuur spuwende wezens. Maar het is niet zo dat iedere draak vuur kon spuwen. Zeker de kleine draken niet. Maar mensen die dachten alleen maar aan macht en angst.**

Eenmaal aangekomen op de vluchtplaats moest Jack gaan slapen. Zijn vader zou de wacht houden. Er kwam nog een gezin met de 12 jarige Jerd. Jerd had altijd al een hekel aan Jack gehad en dat was dan ook omgekeerd. '''Gaan jullie ook maar slapen.'' Zei Jan ''Ik wacht wel.'' ''Weet je dat zeker?'' vroeg Jos, de vader van Jerd. ''Ja ga maar slapen.'' Zei Jan weer

_Overal lagen rotsblokken en dode draken. Hier en daar smeulde nog een klein vuurtje. Ook lagen overal mensen ,dode mensen, ze lagen onder rotsen en onder draken. Draken die gedood waren in de lucht. Net als mijn broertje._

_Dit was een korte beschrijving van mijn verwoeste dorp. Een vader heb ik nooit gekend. Die was weggelopen. Weggelopen hoe kon hij, en wel net na mijn broertjes geboorte. Toen ik drie jaar was. Ik vond mijn moeder net buiten ons huis. Tenminste wat ervan over was. Niet dat, dat veel was. Helemaal niet veel. Juist heel weinig. Overal in het dorp lagen lijken. Sommige begonnen al te rotten. Ik liep juist door naar het huis van de leider. Voor de kaart naar de hoofdstad. Maar de kaart lag er niet. Waarschijnlijk door de mensen meegenomen. Toen vloog ik weg op zoek naar de mensen. De mensen die mijn dorp hadden vernietigd. Toen ik ze vond deden ze geen moeite om zich te verbergen en praatte ze luid over de kaart van ons dorp en de hoofdstad. Ik besloot om de kaart te stelen. Ik kon er makkelijk ik komen, ik was nooit groot geweest. Dus ik volgde ze tot een uur of vier. Toen gingen ze hun kamp opslaan. En ik bleef wachten tot het helemaal donker was. Ze hadden zelfs geen wacht uitstaan. Dit ging makkelijk worden. Te makkelijk maar ik dacht er niet bij na. En stal de kaart die avond. Er werd geschoten op me maar ik steeg op en vloog tot ik zo'n 100.000 km verder was. Toen ik lande ging er een pijnscheut door me lichaam heen, het begon in mijn poot. Ik ging slapen voor een uurtje ong. toen werd ik wakker en dacht ''deze mensen zijn onze ondergang.'' En ik vloog verder naar de stad. Drie dagen later kwam ik in de stad aan. Ondertussen had ik op de een of andere manier de kogel uit mijn poot gehaald. De stadsdeuren gingen open en ik liep naar voren…._

Ik werd wakker en zag aan de andere kant van het veld Jerd liggen, Jerd mijn grootste vijand. Tenminste dat had ik altijd gedacht. Nu wist ik dat het de mensen waren. Die egoïstische mensen. Ik dacht terug aan mijn droom. De draakjes hadden weer gevlogen met elkaar. Ze hadden allebei hun ogen op ondergericht. Ik keek ook naar beneden en zag dat het dorp werd verwoest. Toen hoorde ik weer dezelfde knal en keek waar het vandaan kwam. Toen plotseling vanuit het niets kwam er een rotsblok van boven en nam de jongste draak mee naar beneden, de ondergang in.

Ik wist niet of ik dit moest vertellen aan mijn vader maar besloot om het wel te doen. Dus ik liep naar mijn vader en vertelde het hele verhaal. Ook vertelde ik dat dit al de tweede keer was dat ik het droomde. Maar ook dat ik niet zeker was dat het een droom was. Mijn vader keek me aan en riep Jos. Toen Jos er was moest ik het hele verhaal opnieuw vertellen. Waarneer ik klaar was keek Jos me aan en zei ''ons dorp is dus niet de enige geweest. Ik geloof je.''

''Pap dat verhaal ga je toch niet geloven.'' Zei Jerd verbaasd

**Toen ik dit schreef had ik geen idee dat er een Jerd ofzo in voor zou komen. Maar even terug naar het verhaal. Ik vond het leuk om het verhaal zo te laten gaan. Maar het lijkt wel een triest verhaal. Maar ik beloof na een paar hoofdstukken zal het vrolijk worden maar eerst moeten Jack en Ann elkaar leren kennen. Dat volgend hoofdstuk gebeurd.**

_Ik stapte de poort door en werd geleid naar de leider. Terwijl we daar heen liepen keek ik om me heen en zag blije gezichten. Bij mezelf dacht ik: o fijn mag ik hun het slechte nieuws brengen. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de leider verdwenen mijn twijfels. En de leider , Hamish was zijn naam, vroeg aan mij ''wat doet zo'n jong meisje alleen buiten deze muren? Het is hartstikke gevaarlijk met die mensen.''_

''_Daarom ben ik hier ook meneer. Ons dorp is verwoest door de mensen. Vier dagen geleden was dat. Ze hadden ook de kaart die bij ons lag gestolen en waren op weg hierheen. Ik heb de kaart terug gestolen en werd ik mijn poot geschoten. Dat was drie dagen geleden. De kogel is op de een of andere manier uit mijn poot gekomen en ik ben net aangekomen hier.'' Zei Ann_

_Iedereen in de zaal keek verbaasd op en al het geluid verstompte. Het was nogal een grote zaal ,een hele grote. Ann had nogal hard gepraat. Opeens was de stilte voorbij en begon iedereen te fluisteren. Hamish riep iedereen tot orde en het werd weer stil. Hamish sprak tegen mij: ''ga door, waar zijn die mensen nu?''_

''_Ik heb eigenlijk hellemaal geen idee meer meneer volgens mij wel op weg hierna toe maar weten, ze niet hoe ze verder moeten, dit zal alleen maar uitstel zijn tot aankomst van de mensen hier.'' Zei Ann_

''Pap dat verhaal ga je toch niet geloven?'' vroeg Jerd verbaasd

Wat vond ik hem een eikel. Alleen maar denken dat ik het altijd fout heb en hij goed. Hoe kan je de wereld dan echt zien? Ik werd uit mijn gedachte gehaald door de stem van Jos.

''Zoon het maakt niet uit of het waar is, maar we moeten terug naar het dorp om de kaart te halen.'' zei Jos verbazend kalm.

En iedereen stond op. En vloog richting het dorp. Toen ze daar waren vingen we nog een glimp op van een groep mensen aan de andere kant van het dorp. Een richtte een geweer op ons en schoot een keer. De moeder van Jerd stortte neer richting grond. Zij was degene die het dichtst bij de grond vloog. Mijn vader stootte een vlam uit zijn neusgaten richting de mensen die gauw weg rende. Mijn vader was een van de weinige draken in ons dorp die vuur konden spuwen. Ik vloog een rondje over de omgeving omdat me vader dat opdroeg me te doen terwijl zij naar Beth, de moeder van Jerd, gingen kijken. Ik vond het oneerlijk en daarom moest Jerd met me mee. Wij vonden het allebei stom en protesteerde. Mijn vader 

zei tegen me: je zei zelf dat je het oneerlijk vond nauw nu moet je dat niet meer vinden dus ga nu maar. En zo vlogen we samen over de omgeving. Ik probeerde nog te zeggen dat ik het jammer vond voor hem vanwege zijn moeder. Maar ik zei niks, ik weet ook niet waarom maar ik kon het niet. Ik moest zelf huilen. Iedere keer als Jerd me pestte of in elkaar sloeg ving zijn moeder me op, ze was heel aardig tegen me. Jerd keek naar me en vroeg waarom ik nu weer moest huilen. Ik zei tegen hem dat ik moest huilen om zijn moeders dood en hoe goed ze voor me was geweest. Toen zagen we de mensen dus moesten we even stil zijn tot ze echt helemaal weg waren. Toen zei hij dat hij niet wist dat ze zo aardig voor me was geweest en vroeg me hoe ik haar zag. Ik zag haar soms als me moeder vooral nadat mijn eigen moeder er vandoor was gegaan. Ook zag ik in zijn ogen dat hij ook moest huilen en zei hem:'' zullen we aardiger tegen elkaar doen voor je moeder, want ze zei iedere keer tegen me dat ze wou dat we aardiger voor elkaar waren.'' Hij was het er mee eens. En we werden vanaf dat moment goede vrienden. Toen we terug kwamen zeiden we dat de mensen echt vertrokken waren en ze zeiden iets over een kaart die ze jammer genoeg nog niet gevonden hadden. Hun vaders antwoorden oké mooi blijven jullie hier even opletten dan zoeken wij die kaart. Hun vaders liepen weg naar het hoofdgebouw ,eigenlijk een grot, en kwamen even later weer naar buiten met iets wat op een grote kaart leek. De jongens keken elkaar aan en vroegen tegelijk aan de vaders wat dat was. En hun vaders legde hun hele situatie uit.

**Hoe ik er op kwam om die moeder dood te laten gaan, geen idee maar toch wil ik dit groepje met Jack met zijn tweeën bij Hamish binnen lopen, Jack en Jerd. En nu over wat er volgt. Eerst gaat Jan dood en dan Jos eigenlijk wel zielig voor Jerd dat hij eerst zijn moeder en dan nog zijn vader verliest, maar dat is niet hellemaal wat het lijkt. Nou dit was Arysja weer en terug naar de vier mannen/jongens.**

Toen de ouders klaar waren met vertellen, gingen ze naar Beth om afscheid te nemen. Daarna gingen ze op weg naar de stad, ook wel de hoofdstad, toen ze een halve dag op weg waren en het begon te schemeren hielden ze halt. Jan ging voedsel zoeken maar kwam niet meer terug. Toen de drie overgebleven gingen zoeken naar hem vonden ze hem dood. Hij was neergeschoten door het hart en er was duidelijk gezocht naar de kaart. 

_Toen Ann sliep droomde ze over een vijftal draken ,dat over een stadje heen vlogen, een verwoest stadje, er volgde een schot en het vrouwtje ,degene die onderaan vloog, viel naar beneden. Uit een van de twee oudere mannen neusgaten kwam er een vuurvlam die een paar mensen ,die op hun geschoten had, lieten wegvluchten. De twee jongste draken moesten een rondje gaan vliegen om te kijken waar de mensen waren en of ze echt weg gingen en of er nog meer van die schepsels waren rond het dorp. En ik ging onwillig met ze mee. En ze hadden een verhaal over de moeder van de draak die Jerd genoemd werd. En Jerd noemde de andere draak Jack. _

_Ik werd wakker in bed en dacht aan mijn droom. Er is een ander dorp aangevallen, ik moet dit aan Hamish vertellen. Hopelijk weet hij er meer van._

_Eenmaal bij Hamish wist ik dat het onnozel was en wou weer terug lopen. Maar ik was al opgemerkt. Hamish: ''Ann wat is er? Je ziet er geschrokken uit.''_

''_Er is hellemaal niets Hamish hellemaal niets.'' Zei Ann_

''_Ann er is wel wat vertel maar.'' _

''_oké ik heb een droom gehad waarin een vijftal draken over een verwoest stadje heen vlogen en 1 daarvan werd doodgeschoten door mensen.'' Zei Ann, ''dat is alles.''_

''_Oké maar wat je daar gezien heb is waar.'' Zei Hamish, '' tenminste dat denk ik.''_

''_WAT zegt u… is dat waar?'' zei Ann verbaasd_

''_Ja Ann waarschijnlijk wel. Waarom ga je niet eens de stad verkennen. Je mag een bediende meenemen.'' Zei Hamish_

''_Oké ik neem katrina mee.'' Zei Ann ze kende heel wat mensen in het paleis maar echt naar buiten was ze niet geweest, en Katrina was het aardigst voor haar. Hamish zei toen Katrina er was:''Katrina vanaf nu ben je Ann haar persoonlijke bediende.''_

**Oké misschien vreemd maar ik vergeet steeds een beetje dat dit verhaal over draken gaat en niet over mensen. Doe jullie dat ook? Maar Ann krijgt deze nacht nog een droom over Jack en Jerd en natuurlijk de vader van Jerd ,Jos, voor als jullie vergeten waren hoe hij heette. Ik weet trouwens al hoe deel 2 gaat heten: de dood. Echt belangrijk als hoofdstuk 1 nog niet eens af is maar ach ja terug naar Ann**

_Katrina en ik liepen over straat. Zwijgend. Ik keek naar wat winkeltjes. Tot Katrina opeens vroeg waarom Hamish zo gesteld op mij was. Ik antwoorde dat hij dat niet was maar gewoon beleefd deed. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk doordat ik van een ander dorp kwam en dat ik daar iedereen was verloren. _

''_Nee.'' Antwoorde zij. ''dat is niet zo ik hoorde hem daar zelf over praten.''_

''_Katrina je mag niet afluisteren wat Hamish allemaal zegt je moet gewoon je werk doen.'' Zei ik verbaasd, ''niet luistervinkje spelen.''_

''_Ja mevrouw'' antwoorde Katrina_

''_En noem me geen mevrouw ik heet Ann.'' Zei ik gelijk_

''_Ja mevrouw.'' Zei ze toen, ''is Ann nog ergens een afkorting van Ann?''_

''_Nee niet dat ik weet.'' Antwoorde ik._

_De rest van de dag vloog voorbij. Toen ik eenmaal in bed lag begon ik weer te dromen maar ik zag niet veel. Waarschijnlijk omdat het daar ook donker begon te worden. Ik zag de vader _

_van Jack het bos in gaan voor voedsel te zoeken. Toen hij na een uur nog niet terug was gingen de andere hem zoeken en ik volgde. Alsof ik een keus had. Iedereen keek geschrokken naar de dode draak voor ons. Dat was het werk van mensen. Er was duidelijk naar de kaart van de weg naar de stad gezocht. Maar de vader had hem niet. Jack had hem in bewaring gekregen._

_Ik werd ruw uit mijn slaap gehaald door iemand die tegen de deur bonsde. Ik liep naar de deur en deed hem open maar zag niemand staan. Ik liep weer naar me bed toe en keek op de wekker. Het was al half twaalf en ik schoot uit mijn bed en ging naar beneden. Toen ik daar was vroeg Hamish aan mij of ik weer gedroomd had en ik knikte. Hij mompelde iets in zich zelf en liep weg nadat hij had gezegd ga maar naar de keuken voor wat eten. En ik gehoorzaamde._

_Toen ik terug naar de troonzaal liep praatte ik en Hamish over een paar onbenullige dingen. Daarna ging de deur opeens open en daar………._

Jerd, Jos en ik vlogen weg van de plaats en vlogen dag en nacht door. Niemand merkte dat ook Jos gewond was tot hij dood was. Daar kwamen we achter om middernacht. De avond daarvoor had hij gezegd dat we nog maar twee dagen moesten vliegen. Ook biechtte hij wat op. Hij zei: ''Jerd ik ben niet je echte vader hoe raar dat ook moge klinken.''

Jerd: ''wie is dan mijn echte vader pap?''

''Jan ,Jerd, Jan. Jan was je echte vader. Niet ik.''zei Jos

''waarom vertel je dit nu pas?'' vroeg een stem die van heel ver klonk. Mijn stem.

Omdat we ,jullie moeders, Jan en ik hadden besloten om het jullie nooit te vertellen maar nu zijn ze allemaal dood tenminste die van jou is gevlucht, weggelopen Jack. En ik was het er eigenlijk nooit echt mee eens. Dat we het jullie niet vertelde dan.'' Zei Jos

''maar jullie hadden het kunnen vertellen toen Jelle dood ging dan had ik al die tijd niet met een rot gevoel geloopt dat ik al mijn broers kwijt was geraakt.'' Zei Ik zacht

En toen na die woorden gingen we slapen. 5 uur later ,nu dus, werden we wakker van een doodskreet. Die van Jos. De laatste van de volwassenen onder ons was gestorven. Jerd en ik besloten om door te vliegen naar de stad en niet meer te stoppen om te pauzeren of achterom te kijken naar het spoor dode lijken die we achtergelaten hadden. Rechtstreeks ,tussen de bomen zigzaggend, naar de stad, de hoofdstad. Die ons huis zou worden waarschijnlijk. Om 5 uur 's middags na non-stop keihard te vliegen bereikte we de stadsmuren. We werden onmiddellijk binnen gelaten en naar de leider gebracht. De wachter die ons bracht stond opeens stil naast twee enorme deuren en zei: ''deze deuren brengen je naar vrije toegang in de stad en naar de leider.'' Hij voegde er fluisterend aan toe: ''het meisje bij hem is trouwens niet zijn dochter maar een gevluchte draak uit haar vernielde dorp.'' en we deden de deur open.


	3. 2 de ontmoeting

De ontmoeting

_En daar…._

_stond hij. De draak uit mijn dromen. Met de kleinere draak. Die stond er ook bij. Het lot had ons bij elkaar gebracht. Ik zag dat hij ook raar naar me keek. Hamish gebaarde ze om dichterbij te komen ,ze stonden ong. 50 meter verderop. Toen ze er waren zei ik zachtjes:''Jack?" en hij knikte. Toen keek ik naar de andere en herinnerde hoe Jack hem had genoemd:''Jerd?'' ook Jerd knikte. Hamish vroeg aan ze van welk dorp ze waren. Jerd keek naar Jack en Jack zei tegen Hamish: ''wij komen van het dorp Terimal. We zijn aangevallen door mensen. Alleen wij leven nog.'' ''Ann jij had toch gezegd dat ze met zijn drieën waren overgebleven?'' vroeg Hamish aan de draak naast hem. ''Ja Hamish dat waren ze ook. Waar is Jos, Jack?'' vroeg ik _

Niet normaal, dacht ik, was zij het echt? Toen wenkte de leider ons. Toen we daar stonden zei ze zacht, heel zacht: ''Jack?'' en ik knikte. Toen wende ze zich naar Jerd en leek even in gedachte verzonken toen zei ze ook zijn naam heel zacht: ''Jerd?'' ook hij knikte. Toen vroeg de leider ,Hamish, ons van welk dorp we waren en Jerd keek me aan ,zo van vertel jij het maar, en ik zei dus: ''wij zijn van het dorp Terimal. We zijn aangevallen door mensen. Alleen wij twee leven nog.'' ''Ann jij had toch gezegd dat ze met zijn drieën waren overgebleven?'' ''Ja Hamish dat waren ze ook. Waar is Jos, Jack?'' vroeg Ann

Ik antwoorde: ''hij is middernacht dood gegaan. Verwond door een enkele kogel. Geraakt tegelijk met Jan.''

''O oké weet je wat KATRINA!'' zei Ann

''Ja mevrouw.'' zei een bediende die er haastig aan kwam lopen met een veel betekende blik, maar het was een blik die ik niet begreep. Dat kwam misschien omdat hij naar Ann was gericht en ik hem daardoor maar half zag. Toen Ann dat zag kreeg ze een glimlach op haar gezicht en knikte:''oké jij wint. Kan je wat eten regelen voor míjn gasten.''

''Ja hoor mevrouw'' zei Katrina na eerst een blik hebben geworpen op een zachtjes knikkende Hamish. Waarna ze weg liep naar dezelfde richting van waar ze was gekomen. Ann gebaarde ons haar te volgen en liepen door naar de eetkamer. Hamish volgde. Ik dacht aan de woorden van de wachter en vroeg me af waarom Hamish niks zei over het gedrag van Ann. Hamish zag aan mij dat ik daaraan dacht ofzo en zei tegen me: ''Waarom ik niks tegen haar zeg is omdat ik haar aardig vind en ze me doet denken aan mijn dochtertje. En ze vind het leuk. Maar het voordeligst is ,voor haar dan, dat iedereen beter naar haar luistert dan naar mij. Zo aardig vinden ze haar. Ze is gisteren voor het eerst sinds ze hier was naar buiten gegaan en iedereen luistert gelijk naar haar. Ze hoeven haar alleen maar te zien.''

''Dus pas op.'' Voegde hij er heel zacht aan toe zodat Ann het niet hoorde. Althans dat was de bedoeling.

''O Hamish hou maar op met dat fluisteren ik hoor je toch wel.'' Zei Ann lichtelijk geamuseerd, ''kan je niet wat nieuws bedenken, je zegt steeds hetzelfde tegen ónze gasten.''

''Ja mevrouw.'' Zei Hamish heel gedwee

Het was duidelijk dat ze heel erg op elkaar gesteld waren. Ik voelde ergens diep in mijn hart dat ik dat heel erg vond en dat Ann van mij hoorde te zijn. Om niet te laten merken wat ik dacht ging ik maar eten. Toen ik de eerste hap in mijn mond had gestopt had proefde ik pas hoe veel honger ik had.

_Ik zag in de ogen van Jack dat hij het erg vond dat ik zo goed met Hamish op kan schieten. Maar ik vond het niet erg dat hij zich zo voelde. Ik vond het eigenlijk wel amusant. Een draak die zo om me geeft terwijl hij me niet eens kent. Dat gebeurde eigenlijk nooit bij me. Ik had wel bosjes jongens om me heen hangen die beweerde dat ze mijn verwant der zielen waren. Maar ja nu zijn ze dood. Dus ik ga beginnen met een nieuwe start. Zonder al die jongens achter me aan._

''**HELP ME, ik schrijf alsof ik over een stel mensen schrijf. Maar je moet maar denken.'' Zei Arysja, ''Ik schrijf over draken. Neem alles maar driehonderd ,ofzo iets, keer zo groot als bij ons enz.**

Toen we klaar waren met eten bracht een bediende ons naar onze kamers die echt heel groot waren. De bediende stelde zich aan mij voor als mijn persoonlijke bediende ,Jasmina, en zei ook dat Jerd een persoonlijke bediende kreeg. En dat ik haar altijd kon roepen. Ook vroeg ze waar ik Ann van kende en verbaasd keek toen ik zei dat ik haar nog niet eens kende en dat ik haar gezien had in mijn dromen en zij mij waarschijnlijk daar ook in. Toen liet ze me met rust en liep weg. Ik legde mijn spullen neer en ruimde een beetje op. Daarna ging ik het paleis verkennen. Ik liep deuren in en uit. En nam veel dingen in me op. ik probeerde me alles te onthouden, welke weg ik liep, welke deuren ik zag, welke schilderijen ik tegen kwam om maar een paar dingen te noemen. Ik opende een deur en liep naar binnen. Even later keek ik om me heen en zag een verbazingwekende ruimte. Toen klonk er een stem achter me: '' Kon je niet zonder me ofzo. En doe je mond dicht.'' Ik draaide me om en zag Ann daar staan. Ze glimlachte en vroeg of ik wat over mezelf wou vertellen. Maar het klonk meer dwingend, dus ik begon te vertellen. Op het laatst vroeg ik voorzichtig wat voor soort draak ze was want ze zag er in mijn ogen onbekend uit. '' Ik ben de laatste Isabeau, dat is in een ver verleden een kruising tussen een hemeldraak en een kazilik.'' Zei ze, ''mijn hele dorp bestond uit Isabeau's maar door de vernietiging ben ik nog maar de enige. Jij bent zoals ik zie een Chinees soort, een Hemeldraak.'' ''Ja dat ben ik, vertel eens wat over jou.'' Zei ik nog steeds voorzichtig. Ze barste in lachen uit. ''Je hoeft niet zo voorzichtig te praten hoor.'' Zei ze, ''Je bent mijn gelijke. Maar goed ik zal vertellen. Ik woonde in het dorp Kaloetsie en ben hierheen gevlucht waarom weet je wel.'' Ik knikte zodat ze verder ging: '' ik ben altijd achtervolgd door bosjes jongens die beweerde dat ze mijn verwant der zielen waren.'' Ze 

rolde met haar ogen. '' bijna alle meiden waren jaloers op mij, behalve mijn vriendinnen. Zij werden ook achterna gezeten. Wij wisten met zijn drieën meestal alle jongens van ons af te slaan. Meestal vonden we het wel leuk. Vroeger kon iedereen in ons dorp vuur spuwen maar later konden dat maar heel weinig draken. Mijn gezin kon dat allemaal maar het werd verboden. Dat kwam door de leiders die bang waren dat de gene die vuur spuwde de troon over zouden nemen. Maar niemand dacht daar aan. De troon was al eeuwen lang in een familie. Maar algauw werd je opgesloten als je openbaar vuur spuwde. Ik was de enige die samen met mijn twee beste vriendinnen bleef oefenen. Zij konden het niet maar hielpen mij.'' Ze stopte even bij de herinnering. ''binnen een jaar kon ik stenen laten smelten. Mijn vriendinnen vonden het hellemaal geweldig maar ik werd betrapt. Toch kwam ik eraf met een waarschuwing. De volgende keer zou ik er niet makkelijk vanaf komen. Dus ik stopte. Jaren gingen voorbij. Mijn vader heb ik nooit echt gekend, hij verliet ons toen mijn broertje net geboren was en toen ik drie was. Maar nu wil ik dit vergeten, ik heb het allemaal opgeschreven zodat in de verdere toekomst niet meer zo'n fout word gemaakt.'' Zo sloot ze het verhaal af. We stonden op en liepen naar buiten met, Katrina en Jasmina.

_Toen ik dat verhaal had verteld stonden we op en liepen naar buiten. Achtervolgd door onze twee persoonlijke bediendes: Katrina, die van mij, en Jasmina, die van Jack. We zaten gewoon te kletsen over van alles en nog wat. Op een gegeven moment kwam Jerd naast ons lopen. Ook Larinia liep achter hem aan. Zij ging naast Katrina en Jasmina lopen. Ik vroeg aan hem hoe hij zijn kamer vond. ''Het lijkt meer op een klein huisje.'' Antwoorde hij. ''mooi.'' En ik leidde ze naar binnen. Toen werden we geroepen voor het avondeten en daarna ging ik slapen. _


	4. 3 de maanden heropbouw

De maanden heropbouw

_Langzaam maar zeker kamen de andere overlevende draken naar de hoofdstad. Ik kende de stad nu al uit mijn hoofd en veel draken kende ik nu. Ik had veel geleerd over een paar rassen. De Hemeldraken ,daar zijn er nog maar twee van over, de Silvergraasts ,de meeste bedieners zijn dit soort, en de Kaziliks ,Hamish is er een._

_Er is geen plan gemaakt om de dorpen her op te bouwen omdat er simpel weg geen genoeg draken zijn die zich veilig voelen om in een apart dorp te wonen. Ik ben er wel een van. Ook Jack is er een van. Maar ja zo is het nu eenmaal niet. Er worden huizen bij gebouwd en ik heb er ook een gekregen. Ik kreeg het allereerste huis dat groot genoeg was. Ook ontdekte ik dat ik over de goddelijke wind heers. Daar kwam ik achter toen ik een keer boos was en het verlaten deel van het kasteel waar ik heen was gegaan kapot blies. Hamish, Jack, Jerd en Katrina waren me aan het zoeken. Nou ja toen niet lang meer. Het duurde maanden om alles her op te bouwen in het kasteel en de stad. Toen iedereen een huis had werd de stad weer normaal en rustig. Ik ging veel meer met Jack en Jerd om, maar toch het meest met Jack. Toen kregen we een mededeling van Hamish: iedereen word getraind in zijn/haar specialiteit. Dit hebben we besloten om te voorkomen dat we nog een afslachting mee maken._

Ik en Ann zwierven heel vaak door de stad met zijn tweeën. Vaak was Jerd er ook bij. Jerd en ik waren nu beste vrienden. Ook Ann was mijn beste vriendin maar ik wou meer. Ik was verliefd op haar. Maar zij waarschijnlijk niet op mij. Op een avond zaten Ann en ik in een restaurant. Op die avond zei ik tegen haar wat mijn gevoelens voor haar waren. Waarop ze antwoorde dat ze mij ook heel leuk vond en vanaf die avond waren we een stelletje. We hadden ons leven hellemaal opgepakt zoals het was met hier en daar een aanpassing. Zoals: de omgeving, de mensen en natuurlijk de training die we moesten volgen. Ann, Jerd en ik werden al gauw de beste van onze groep.

**Dit is een heel kort hoofdstuk. Sorry maar ik ben inspiratieloos maar het volgende stuk komt snel.**


	5. 4 de training

De training

''De training was zwaar, heel zwaar. Maar ik was een van de beste. Dat kwam waarschijnlijk doordat ik mijn hele dorp was kwijtgeraakt. Mijn hele dorp ja. Ik kwam naar de stad om te overleven. Ik had toen geen huis, geen dorp, geen mensen die ik kende en kon vertrouwen. Daar in de hoofdstad mocht ik in het paleis wonen. Wonen bij Hamish. Ja Hamish de o zo grote leider van ons. Van de draken. Ik ben van een soort die heel zeldzaam is, ik ben een Isabeau. De allerlaatste Isabeau. ''

Dit was een stukje uit mijn dagboek die ik bij hield. Het was niet zo'n klein dagboek. Vooral niet voor een mens. Een mens kon het niet in z'n eentje dragen. Daar was die te groot en te zwaar voor. Het is nu februari 1202. Een jaar die jullie niet zullen beleven, wees daar dankbaar voor. Maar ik zal jullie vertellen over de training. Over de training in details. Luister goed!

De training was zwaar voor mij. Ik moest twee trainingen volgen. Die voor de Hemeldraken en die voor de Kaziliks. Omdat er zo weinig Hemeldraken waren werden de trainingen samengevoegd. Dat was wel lastig voor mij maar ja. Wat kon ik er aan doen? Niks toch? De eerst opdracht voor de Kaziliks was een vuurtje aanmaken. Dat kon ik al, ik vond het makkelijk. Dus van de leraar mocht ik naar de andere groep. Daar moest je de g.w.(afkorting: goddelijke wind) oproepen maar dat was alles, je hoefde niks omver te blazen. Dat vond ik wel wat lastiger maar het lukte me. Jerd het me namelijk stap voor stap extra uitgelegd. Dat vond ik aardig van hem.

Ik had een nieuw soort taal bedacht. 'Durzagh' ook wel de drakentaal. Geen mens kon hem na doen. Er waren hele hoge geluiden aan verbonden. Maar ook woorden, kleuren, gebaren en vleugelstanden. Ik verzon hem en moest het de andere ook aanleren. Het begon in een klein groepje: Jack, Jerd, Hamish en natuurlijk de bijhorende bediendes. Daarna toen zij hem volledig beheerste begonnen we het openbaar te gebruiken en veel andere draken wouden het toen ook leren.

Na een half jaar was er een wedstrijd onder elkaar. Ik moest met mijn vuur vermogen een Silvergraast verslaan en zij mij. Zij had een voordeel: vuur word als het goed is gedoofd door water maar in mijn geval was dat niet zo. Ik had een goede vuurvlam, heel goed getraind en kon niet gedoofd worden. De Silvergraast was heel verbaasd en vroeg aan het einde hoe ik dat kon. Ik had geantwoord: ik heb veel geoefend en ook vissen geroosterd terwijl zij onder water zwommen. Ik had heel lang moeten oefenen maar na een paar maanden kon ik het fantastisch. Ook moest ik tegen een draak die ik wel eens in de stad had gezien . hij was een Inca. Nu had hij een vuur vermogen, maar ik mocht toen alleen de G.W. gebruiken. uiteindelijk zat hij onder de brandblaren van zichzelf en ik had een of twee blaartjes. Jack moest tegen Katrina. Hun taak was twintig minuten allebei droog te blijven. Maar ze moesten de hele tijd aan de gang blijven. Jerd moest tegen Hamish en hun taak was simpel. Ze mochten geen brandblaren krijgen ook in twintig minuten. De scheidsrechter had alleen even niet opgelet dus werd het meer vijf en twintig minuten.

**Oké even tussendoor:een Inca kwam er in voor dus even een kort uitlegje hierover. Een Inca: is ook een soort indiaan maar in dit verhaal is het een draak. Een Japanse vuurspuwer. Hij is meestal paars van kleur en is een middenmoter.**

**Ik hoop dat dit een goed beeld geeft van het verhaal maar tips kunnen en mogen komen.**

**Ik heb ook gehoord dat ik schrijf op een oude manier. Dat ik er ook stukjes bijschrijf dat ik het oogpunt van de schrijver is. Dat werd gebruikt in de tijd van de Grieken of de Romeinen. Welke dat was weet ik niet meer. Nou dit was weer een leuk weetje toch? Ach ja je hebt hem cadeau. **

**Dit was een kort hoofdstuk (alweer) en alleen van Ann**


End file.
